Not According to Plan
by J-ster
Summary: All he wanted to do was challenge the Battle Factory. Too bad the pokemon he got were less than cooperative.


**Just something that popped into my head.**

* * *

Henry hummed appreciatively at the impressive sight of the Battle Factory. He had just arrived at the Fight Area yesterday and he had been itching to challenge the Battle Factory since then. Even more exciting was the fact that the battle factory had received some new pokemon and some of them were from the Unova region. Henry couldn't wait to challenge this place and hopefully get to use some elusive Unova pokemon.

After a few more moments of looking at the Battle Factory Henry placed his hands in the pockets of his blue shorts and entered the building. He didn't spend any time marvelling at the interior of the building and instead registered himself for double battles and was escorted down the halls of the factory. Now he took the time to look around and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by the large amount of pokeballs that filled the shelves behind the glass cases, all shiny and ready for use.

"Smells like science," Henry murmured, earning him an amused look from the scientist that was escorting him. The two then arrived at the entrance to the battle field. Henry silently handed his pokeballs to the scientist who quickly typed in a password into a keypad in the wall next to the glass case to Henry's right.

With a slight hiss a section of the glass moved upward and Henry noticed that the pokeballs in the case were on a conveyor belt. Henry stepped in front of the opening in the glass and began to ponder what he was hoping for in his team. Over at a keyboard beside the keypad the scientist typed in something, and a screen located inside the glass case lit up and information on each pokemon appeared.

"Please select three pokemon to use for your battle," the scientist said.

Henry nodded in acknowledgment as he began to stoked his chin as he thought over what pokemon to choose, though the thought that stroking his chin would look better if he actually had a beard crossed his mind at one point.

After that of topic thought Henry began to evaluate the pokemon he could choose from.

_'Raticate, too weak. Muk, no thanks. Tentacruel... maybe. Hey, what's this?' _Henry grinned as he saw the three remaining pokemon, a Ninjask, Gigalith and Conkeldurr. Henry quickly grabbed up the three pokemon, a strategy involving them already coming to mind.

"I'll take these ones," Henry said.

"Just to let you know, the pokemon you picked are some of the new ones so they don't have as much experience as some other pokemon," the scientist warned. Henry nodded to her and then headed down the tunnel like hallway to the battle field.

Henry arrived on the battle field with possible strategies still buzzing through his head like an angry Beedrill. He took his place across from his opponent as the hi-tech field lit up beneath his feet. Henry looked across the field at his opponent; it was a boy about his age with dark skin similar to Dahlia's judging from what Henry had seen of the Arcade Star. The boy had curly black hair and wore a white t-shirt and tan shorts. He wore a confident smile on his face, as if he was near certain that he would win.

"You ready to battle?" the boy called.

"You bet!" Henry yelled back. Quick as a flash Henry grabbed two pokeballs and threw them onto the battle field.

"Go, Ninjask and Gigalith!"

"Go get'em, Yanmega and Arcanine!"

Henry wasn't sure why but the moment his pokemon came out of their pokeballs he had the feeling that this battle was not going to turn out the way he expected. Maybe it was just the fact that Ninjask was pointing at the opponent pokemon in an overly dramatic way, almost as if it thought it was some sort of hero in a TV show.

"Ninjask, agility!" Henry yelled. Instead of following the command Ninjask instead said something to Yanmega and Arcanine. The two pokemon reacted to whatever it was that was said, Yanmega grumbled and Arcanine growled. Henry and his opponent stared in utter befuddlement as Ninjask began flying lazy circles around Yanmega and Arcanine instead of following orders. Arcanine growled and tried to bite the annoying bug but Ninjask easily avoid the Legendary pokemon's jaws then retaliated by jabbing its arm at Arcanine's nose. Arcanine barked indignantly and attempted to blast the bug type with a flamethrower, which was just as easily dodged as Arcanine's first attack. While the fire type recovered from the attack on its nose the troublesome bug smacked Yanmega right on its head and then proceeded to fly around the room to avoid the two pokemon as they gave chase.

All the while Gigalith remained completely impassive, not moving an inch even as Ninjask zoomed around its head. Every couple moments Gigalith's body would flash as it performed iron defense.

Henry stared on with mouth agape as he watched the scene before him; his opponent appeared to be in a similar state of disbelief. Henry looked at Gigalith, the only pokemon not running around like crazy.

"Gigalith, stone edge on Arcanine!" Henry crossed his fingers while internally chanting _'please let this pokemon follow orders'_. For a moment Gigalith did nothing but then it fired the pointed stones at the distracted Arcanine.

The attack hit and knocked out the Legendary pokemon in one hit. Apparently it had exhausted itself while chasing after Ninjask. Yanmega seemed to regain its senses when its partner fainted and began to listen to its trainer when he told it to use bug buzz. At this point though Ninjask was even worse than a five year old on a sugar rush, it was whipping around the room randomly, accomplishing nothing.

Henry's opponent sent out a Machamp that began to admire its own muscles while Ninjask started to use agility, somehow boosting its already insane speed to new heights. Ninjask somehow managed to lose control and ended up flying straight into Gigalith and collapsing on the ground on its back. Unmoving.

Gigalith didn't even spare a glance at the downed insect and Henry's opponent chuckled. Henry massaged his temples trying to ease the headache that had formed, not entirely caused by the sound of Ninjask's wings. Just as Henry was about to return Ninjask to its pokeball the bug type flew up off the ground and with a burst of speed then flew out of the battle field and down the hallway.

At this point Henry's opponent was nearly suffocating with laughter, and Henry was trying to comprehend how such ridiculousness could even be possible.

"So, should I send out my other pokemon?" Henry asked his opponent who nodded while wiping a tear out of his eye. Henry sighed as he tossed the pokeball containing Conkeldurr who smacked the cinderblocks it held together threateningly.

Machamp, who up till know was busy admiring itself looked up at Conkeldurr and gasped in shock. Henry inwardly groaned as the Machamp seemed to issue a challenge to Conkeldurr who accepted. Henry decided to ignore the two as they began to arm wrestle and instead focus on Gigalith and Yanmega. The two pokemon left that seemed to understand that you were supposed to battle in a pokemon battle. As Henry commanded Gigalith to use stone edge he couldn't help but watch as the two fighting types went at it in an epic arm wrestle. The two pokemon glared fiercly at each other as they tried to overpower the other. After a while even Yanmega began to watch the arm wrestle to end all arm wrestles. It was swiftly taken out by a stone edge attack from Gigalith, who seemed immune to the almost hypnotic call of the epic arm wrestle of the ages.

After a ridiculously long time for an arm wrestle (forty minutes) Machamp finally gave out thus making Conkeldurr the arm wrestle champ of the Sinnoh Battle Factory. Henry came back to his senses after the match had ended and began to seriously wonder why he had bothered to watch a forty minute long arm wrestle match. What forces could drive someone to sit though that?

_'What's wrong with me?'_ he wondered as Machamp began to shamelessly weep at the loss of its title.

Just as Henry was about to get the battle back on track (not that it had been on track to begin with) he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like quickly beating wings. _'Oh no.'_ Henry thought as the creature out of his nightmares came zooming back into the room. The Ninjask couldn't avoid stupidity for even one second it seemed, because it flew straight into the room and right into Gigalith.

The boy across from Henry once again began cracking up and his laughter only increased when Gigalith kicked Ninjask away from it and in Conkeldurr's direction. Conkeldurr wasted no time in smacking the troublesome bug back at Gigalith with one of the cinderblocks it held. This action led to a sort of badminton match between Gigalith and Conkeldurr. After a couple more hits back and forth Conkeldurr smacked Ninjask over in Henry's direction. The bug type landed in front of Henry and wasted no time in proving its resilience and flying off the ground. Ninjask took one flight around Henry's head, fell to the ground then rolled onto its back.

Henry stared in disbelief at the pokemon at his feet before screaming at the top of his lungs, "You are the dumbest pokemon I've ever met!"

Gigalith turned sharply in Henry's direction and began advancing on the teen slowly. Henry's eyes widened and he looked to the other boy for assistance but he was too busy rolling on the floor and laughing.

Henry slowly backed away from the advancing pokemon, "H-Hey, I wasn't saying that about you. Come on; j-just wait a second we can work this out!"

* * *

Henry groaned as he slowly walked out of the battle room he was a little sore from Gigalith's attack but it wasn't that bad. That battle had not gone as planned even with the fact that Henry had won. Henry's opponent had introduced himself – a little late – as Michael and had told Henry that that was the funniest battle he had ever had and that he was going to record it and show it to his friends. As Henry exited the tunnel he came face to face with the sympathetic smile of the scientist.

"Sorry about the pokemon," she said, "they were fine when we had them tested. Maybe they just didn't like you? I'm guess that you don't want to continue though." She continued after Henry nodded, "Do you want to record the battle?"

Henry contemplated it for a moment before he handed his Vs Recorder over to the scientist.

"Sure, why not. I'm sure my family will get a good laugh out of it."

The lady quickly put the match onto the device and gave Henry his pokemon back. After walking Henry back to the entrance she said goodbye and left to do whatever it is she did. Only one thought was on Henry's mind as he left the building.

_'Never again.'_


End file.
